


【EC】[ABO]“你是我的英雄”

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 当Charles为低年级学生授课时，他的发情期突然降临了。在Erik赶来处理问题之前，Charles借机为孩子们讲了一节性别认知伦理课。





	【EC】[ABO]“你是我的英雄”

**Author's Note:**

> 我始终认为在ABO世界观下，这些周期现象不该是件需要遮遮掩掩的事情。就像是母亲有责任教自己的女儿如何面对例假；在ABO的世界观里，孩子们也需要类似的常识/人格育成。  
另外关于文中教授的观点，我并没有影射任何现实问题。如果您不认同的话，请尽情在心里骂作者是个傻叉，然后随意代换成您认同的观点就好；不必和我讨论了。我也很想在避开重点的同时展现出教授的循循善诱，但我的笔力和创意都实现不了。请大家就开开心心欣赏EC绝美爱情吧~

那种感觉——那种熟悉的痛苦——突然之间侵袭了Charles。其实从这周开始他就知道日子快到了；而今早醒来他也稍微察觉到了自己体温的升高。但是在这种情况下——在单纯无邪的低年级孩子们都围坐在他轮椅边的情况下——迎来发情期，还真是让人倍感压力。

“呃，好吧，孩子们……”钝痛一阵阵地从他的小腹涌起来，指尖和太阳穴都随着脉搏一跳一跳地发胀。他低下头揉着眉心，原本记在脑中栩栩如生的那些授课台词，突然间好像乱了排版，调换了语序读不通了。燥热、烦闷、持续的疼痛，Charles苦恼地撑住扶手试图调整一下姿势，但结果却更糟——Oops，一大股液体从下面涌出来了……

惨了，这下惨了。Charles撑住额头，苦笑着思考该如何处理眼下的尴尬局面。有些细心的孩子已经开始注意到教授的异常。“您还好吗教授？您看起来很不舒服……”

细碎的议论在教室里蔓延开。Charles立刻恢复坐姿，抿唇干笑着告诉孩子们还好、没事、都很正常。他蹩脚的掩饰只撑到有个小男孩突然发言道：“教授我发现您的裤子湿了。”他睁着溜圆的眼睛，偷笑着毫不忌讳地发问，“您是不是，尿裤子了？”

不懂事的孩子们嘻嘻笑起来，稚嫩的笑声一下子充满了教室。Charles咬着下唇翻了个白眼，他现在是真的有点生气了。是时候，给这群孩子上一课了。

他响亮地拍了拍手。“好吧，听着孩子们——”

刻意提高的音量让教室里静了下来。围坐地上的孩子们不说话了，抬起头欢喜地看着Charles，他们总是期待着教授的授课。

“首先——回答你的问题，不是，绝对不是。很多年前我也曾是个会尿床的孩子，就和……你一样！”他故意指向了那个提出问题的淘气包，孩子们被他逗得咯咯笑。“不过，现在我成年很久了，我可以控制的。”

“那么……”那孩子追问道，“教授您是怎么了呢？”

“这正是我接下来要教给你们的。”Charles的精神再次振作起来。尽管扰人的疼痛还在体内沉默地滞留着，但当他有话要说的时候，任何事情都阻挡不了他的光彩：

“现在我正处于一种周期性的阶段——叫做发情期。”他解释道，“而我会有发情期则是因为……我是一个omega。”

他摊开手耸耸肩，坦白道出关于自己的那些性别真相。孩子们望着他，快速地、悄无声息地接受着他的观点和信息。“Omega！”一个孩子叫起来，“我听高年级的同学们提到过，alpha，beta，omega什么的……”

“你很聪明！”Charles喜悦地称赞道。他惯性地向那孩子探身，胃部却突然抽痛了一下，就像是占据在他小腹中的钝痛突然伸手掐了一把他的胸口。“咳——没错，就是这三种性别，alpha，beta，omega。”

他稍微蜷起身，嘶声挨过一波疼痛的峰值。眼尖的孩子们又担忧起来：“您会觉得不舒服，也是因为发情期吗？”

“是啊……”Charles叹口气，无奈地望着他年幼的学生们。“将来有一天，你们也会分化成三种性别中的一种。如果你成为了omega，那么每个发情期都会有些难过。但是……”

“但是什么？”

Charles拖了个长音，故意托腮思考。再抬起头时他已然恢复了笑容：“之所以omega会有特殊的痛苦，是因为我们也拥有与众不同的能力。”

孩子们的眼睛随着Charles的话语亮了起来，他们总是对独特的能力倍感兴趣。“是什么能力？”

Charles笑了。温柔和美好从他的双眼中悄然流露。“那是一种非常关键、至关重要的能力。”他低下头，柔声像是在谈论着世上最美妙的事情，“任何种族的形成与繁荣都离不开这种能力。那就是——孕育生命。”

孕育生命！孩子们目不转睛地注视着Charles，听他微笑着对他们娓娓道来：“你们一定好奇过，自己究竟从哪里来。而这，就是问题的答案。你们也曾呆在你们的母亲，或父亲的孕腔里，经过漫长的怀胎、痛苦的分娩后，你才真正来到这个世界……”

话到一半他顿了顿，像是突然想起了什么，再开口时语气带了几分遗憾：“我知道，因为肉体上的疼痛，以及一些社会价值的定义，我们中开始有人将这种能力视作一种厄运……但我仍然相信，”他抬眼看向上方，“当你回归本质，孕育生命的能力仍然是最宝贵的，对任何生物都是如此。单凭这种能力，就足够我们为之自豪，珍惜自己，并去认真思考这份能力的价值。”

孩子们入神地听着，专注地看着他，眼睛里闪着期待的光。他们也许懂了，也许没懂，但Charles每一个音节里包裹着的乐观美好，却着实传递给了每一个人。“那么……”有人追问道，“如果我们成了alpha呢？”

“如果你成为alpha，那你算是幸运者了。”Charles挤挤眼睛，“Alpha一般具有更加强健的体魄、更加强大的力量。这种先天的身体优势也是可遇不可求的宝贵财富，能够帮助你更好地追求事业上的成功。不过有能力自然也就要承担责任。我曾经对你们说过的，有强大力量的人应该怎么做？——”

Charles期待地看向学生们。“——保护无能力的人！”孩子们异口同声答道。

“非常棒！”他喜悦地笑了，仿佛发情期的不适根本无法侵袭到他。“看来，你们都有在好好理解我说的话……”

“那，如果是beta呢？”

“Beta嘛……”Charles深吸几口清凉的空气，缓和体内升高的燥热，“Beta是人口最多的性别。也就是说，将来你们中的大部分人，还是会成为beta。Beta不像alpha有先天的优势，也不像omega承担了关键的能力，再加上占比例最大，他们往往被称作是所谓的‘普通人’。不过在我看来，这意味着他们可以不被多余的琐事打扰，专心于自己所热爱的领域……”

Charles正兴致勃勃地说着，Hank突然探头进来，从门缝里挤进教室。“——就像McCoy教授。”Charles正好抓住话端，抬手向门口示意，“McCoy教授就是一位优秀的beta。他一直潜心钻研科技，现在已是硕果累累。”

Hank惯常地歪歪头，一边穿过孩子们向Charles走去，一边向下压手，示意众人安静下来别介意他。Charles抬起头小声问道：“怎么了Hank？”

“这该是我问你吧。”Hank低头瞅着他，“我的学生都闻见味了。需要我给你来一针吗？”

“……我不太想用诶。”Charles佯做为难，假模假式地想了几秒，“Erik说他会赶过来，我想再等一下。”

Hank没有立刻回话，只是保持用微妙的眼神盯着他，直盯到Charles自己破了功。“也……也不是说我就特别期待那码事啦。只是Erik不经常来这里，我不希望他难得来一次，还会觉得自己……不被需要。”

“啧，”Hank耸肩，“或者你只是在创造需求。”

Charles皱起眉，直勾勾地回瞪着Hank。约莫过了五秒他话锋一转错开了话题。“——呃，你来得正好Hank。不如你去把信息素屏障打开？”

Hank习以为常地撇撇嘴。“唔，当然。”

他再一次穿过围坐的孩子们，去墙角配电盘处打开了屏障开关。无味无害的气雾剂逐渐散出，悄然间将整个教室笼罩住，无声地保护起来。他就站在原地，抱起双臂，也饶有趣味听起了Charles的讲座。或许有一天，他也会建立一个家庭，有一个自己的孩子。而等到要给孩子讲这些事的时候，他作为一个不曾体验过的beta，搞不好真得全篇照搬教授的说辞呢。

他看着Charles欢乐地与孩子们交流着，讲AO关系、标记、信息素、抑制剂……他大方坦荡地讲出那些难以启齿的真相，一切都是如此的真实，如此的光明。Charles时不时掏出手绢来擦汗，但Hank并不大担心。他们的教授也不是第一次发情的脆弱少年了，一点忍耐也害不死他；反倒若是你强要打断他的演说，那才是彻底伤了他的心呢。Hank可太明白为什么那个冷血的万磁王在旁人面前都是个混蛋，却唯独对他们的教授柔情万千了。如果某个人看到的Charles一直是这幅光彩照人、柔软而温暖的模样，谁能不被彻底感化征服呢？Charles当然也有过一段糟糕的样子，他是清楚的；但他可绝不敢把事实呈现给万磁王。就给那家伙心里留点美好吧，说不定，拯救世界就指着这个了……

但时间在流逝着。发情期的痛苦与渴求每一分钟都在不断叠加，当Charles又一次说到半句停下喘气时，有些孩子终于坐不住了。“有什么我能帮您做的吗？”最初提问的那个调皮男孩又发言了，“我想帮您缓解一些痛苦。教授，您看起来……真的很不好……”

Charles惊讶地看向他，随后有些无奈地笑了。“谢谢你！但是……对不起呀，你帮不了我。我已经被标记了……只有我的alpha才能解决这个。”

“是谁标记了您？”男孩抱着自己的膝盖问道，“是万磁王吗？”

“啊？”Charles尴尬一愣，孩子们怎么知道的？这件事已经这么广为人知了吗？“呃……确实是啦……”

“那您一定很爱他吧！您刚说过，omega一定要选择自己爱的、值得信任的人建立标记……”

孩子们直白的问题叫Charles一时也乱了阵脚。他仍然笑着，却着实招架不住孩子们你一句我一句的议论了。其实于他而言，答案早也了然于心。只是要亲口承认这一点，总不是件易事……

就在这时，教室大门被某种力量嘭地推开了。孩子们惊慌地向走廊那头看去，那位刚被提到的人正放下手，风尘仆仆地大步向他们走来——或者说，向他们的教授走来。他的脚步声在走廊里回响着，每一步都踩得坚定沉重。

“Charles。为什么你还在这该死的教室里？”

他还是那副兴师问罪的冷脸。当他靠近，孩子们都害怕地躲开，自动为他让出一条通向Charles的路来。他太生气Charles没有以照顾自己的身体为优先，却没注意到这一次孩子们看向他的眼神，恐惧之余似乎还多了几丝期待。他来到Charles身后，不由分说推上轮椅向远处走去。

“好，好吧！”Charles被他强行推走，只得抓紧扶手向后探身，用喊的嘱托学生们那些没说完的事。“三种性别都有自己的能力——还是那句老话——我们可以决定用自己的能力做什么。作业是分别写出如果你是alpha beta或omega你打算做点什么！好了祝你们有愉快的一天现在下课——”

Erik推着轮椅，带Charles消失在走廊的拐角处。

-

卧室门被粗暴地打开又摔上。Erik调用磁场能力将慌张的Charles托至床上，偏又留出几分米的高度，让他狼狈摔进柔软的床褥。当他有心展现温柔时他往往会亲手把Charles抱上床，那也是Charles偏爱的方式；但今天，显然Erik生气了。他随手丢掉外套，扯开裤子便爬上了Charles的大床，爬行向Charles逼近，将他压制在自己的身下。

“这种时候还想着讲课？Charles……你为什么不老实躺着休息？”

Erik释放出冷冽的信息素，不觉中便镇住了Charles汛期的燥热。“我……机会难得嘛。”Charles用征求的眼神对上Erik，俏皮的恳求他的原谅，“我想，孩子们也该了解一些关于性别的事实……”

Erik沉默地盯着Charles，最终还是无奈地笑了，他的怒气总会在爱人晶蓝的双眼中平息。其实他早了解Charles坚韧的体质、善言的脾性，明白他对于道德教化的热忱与坚持。他的执着一如自己同样的固执，双方都绝非三言两语就能改变的……但这并不妨碍他们深爱着、需要着彼此。他吻上Charles泛红的嘴唇，分开时亲热地猛嗦一口，发出夸张的啾啾声。“你都讲了点什么？”

“我告诉他们三种性别的客观差异，以及该如何看待自己的性别。啊，Erik你……”

Erik开始隔着裤子戳弄Charles渴求的穴口。那蜻蜓点水般的触碰非但不能解决Charles的需要，反倒更勾起刚刚因专注授课而被暂时忘却的情欲。“难以置信。”Erik好笑地问道，“你就这样坐在湿透的裤子里，若无其事地跟孩子们讲课？”

“一开始是有些尴尬……”Charles撇撇嘴，“但这也是个契机。Omega确实会遇到这些烦恼，我希望将来孩子们也能够更加坦率、无需羞愧地，悦纳自己生理上的事实。”

Erik低下头，转去解开Charles的裤子。“我知道你的主张了。”他有点失落地干笑几声，“我刚是在跟你调情。”

“哦！”Charles一愣，双手捂脸笑起来，“我太入迷了是不是？抱歉Erik……”他配合Erik剥去自己的下衣，骤然换了种语气。“求你了Erik……我一直拼命忍住但是下面一直在流水，它不停下来！我已经湿得一塌糊涂了……你会救我吗？我快受不了了……”

“当然。”Erik低哑道。他架起Charles的双腿，“你的alpha这就来了。”

不再需要任何扩张润滑，Erik只是对准那穴口稍一用力，他的性器就顺畅地滑入了Charles湿热柔软的甬道之中。他们的交合是如此的服帖而紧密，仿佛Erik那根火热坚硬的阴茎天生就该属于Charles甜美缠绵的蜜穴。他俯下身来让Charles抱住自己肩背，小幅挺动激出Charles一阵似哭亦笑的咯咯声。“感觉真好，Erik……”Charles颤抖着祈求道，“你能回来真好……我好想念你的大家伙……”

“我也想你。”Erik回应，“我想念你这张又热又紧的小嘴……”

他不再等待，顺应二人共同的渴切大幅抽插起来。深邃无垠的欲海开始泛起浪花，声音细碎地沸腾着，炸开的水珠溅落在二人自动交缠的精神联结。呆在Charles湿润的甬道中感觉是如此美妙，舒服得像是重回到母亲温柔的孕腔。Erik连续挺入几次，又放慢速度深插深出，无规律的技巧惹得Charles难耐呻吟，饥渴而不满地呜咽。

“不够……不够！Erik我要更多……填满我嘛……”

爱人撒娇的催促让Erik更加勇猛无畏，肉体摩擦发出黏腻的水声。他巨大的肉棒撑开Charles温暖紧致的小穴，充分喂饱了那里敏感而少经触碰的神经末梢。Omega是一种多么精妙的生物……就如火山口的温泉。他们用看似柔弱的身躯容纳下熔岩般滚烫的情热，却只将温热绵长的泉水捧给自己的伴侣。Erik进进出出，沿着那一眼润泽不断向深处探去，冒险闯入那神秘又美妙的身体内部……

Charles的身体如同花期的玫瑰，一层一层舒展花瓣，为他的alpha坦露绽开。满溢的汁水从二人交合的地方源源不断地涌出，再流淌入他绵软肉体起伏的沟壑。他最深处的花蕊，那潮湿而温热的孕腔已经打开了入口，顺从地等待着Erik进入。阴茎前端顶到那张开的瓣膜，Charles敏感震颤着，脆弱地闭上眼睛。

“你有没有跟孩子们讲这些？你有没有，告诉孩子们该如何在这里创造新的生命？”

Erik咬着Charles的耳廓低语。Charles欢愉地舒展身体，与他的alpha耳鬓厮磨。“唔……只从理论上……啊——”

Erik轻轻挺腰，终于进入了Charles身体的最深处，寻到那汪富泽的源头。Charles爽快地惊叹，他的身体仿佛要随着alpha浓厚的气味和信息素融化了，爱液分泌得更凶，眼泪也在快感带来的晕眩中蒙上视线。现实中有太多憾事，而当他们交合时他们是自由的，可以在彼此的身体上随心驰骋，一同在快感的海洋中漂游浮沉，任金色的电流灌满肺叶，再随着血液循环传送到全身皮肤的每一寸。Erik温柔地在内腔中顶弄，让那肉壁绵软地吸着他，继而颤抖着开始收紧。

“Erik……”一点点急切和慌乱回到Charles的脸上，“Erik，Erik……好舒服！”他哭诉道，“……我不行了……我要去了……”

“嗯。”Erik坚定而稳健地深深顶入，让omega信香馥郁的花蕊彻底得到满足。“为我高潮吧……”

像是湿热的潮水满溢而出，绝顶的高潮席卷了Charles的全身。Erik享受着omega健康的内腔有力绞紧他的性器，高潮来时退出Charles的孕腔，在甬道中开始了第一轮射精。他们还没打算真的要生一个孩子；某种意义上，他们已经有很多孩子要照看了。

他们安静地、幸福地等待着第一次高潮的余韵散去。今天他们还有很长时间可以黏在一起。

-

当夜色深沉时，他们才再次离开那间卧室，腰酸背痛但心满意足。已到了学生们的就寝时间，Charles希望Erik能推着他去宿舍区巡视一圈，Erik欣然领命。穿着睡衣的孩子们在走廊里嬉闹着，当看到万磁王推着他们的教授出现，都吃了一惊。

“是时候上床睡觉喽！”Charles欢快地大声招呼。孩子们听话地向教授道过晚安，各自返回自己的房间内。当人群散尽，唯有一名小男孩还站在走廊上，扒着宿舍的门框探出头。他正是课堂上那个调皮的男孩。“嗯？”Charles发现了他，“你有什么事吗？”

他怯生生地跑了过来，却绕开教授站在了Erik身侧。“万磁王先生——”

Erik意外地低头看向他。那孩子仰着头，用清脆的童声问道：“是您帮教授度过了发情期吗？”

“好吧，是我。”Erik点点头，“怎么了？”

他还未反应过来，便被那孩子胆怯而突兀地拥抱住——尽管孩子的身高只够他抱到Erik的大腿。拥抱很快便断开了，在万磁王的面前小孩子多少还是有些恐惧。“非常感谢您万磁王先生！我们都很担心教授，谢谢您帮忙解决了他的痛苦……您是我们的英雄。”

Erik愣住了，在他能想出回话之前小孩子便一溜烟地跑走，躲回宿舍里了。他看向Charles，他的爱人正心领神会地笑着，喜悦从他温柔的眼中满溢而出。“哦Erik……他真可爱。是不是？”

“……啊，是啊……”

“推我去庭院里吧。”Charles提议道，“我们去吹吹风。”

他们踏出了府邸的大门。当他们行走在绿地上，无边的星空笼罩着寂静中的万物，夜风吹在他们脸上，他们终于可以放下一切防备，畅所欲言地吐露内心感受，再无旁人会听到他们的对话。“我做了那么多大事，”Erik笑道，“到头来第一次被人称为英雄，却是因为我睡了你。”

“世事难料啊。”Charles应和，陪着他一起谈笑。

他们在一片开阔的草地停下来。Erik看着星空不由得猜想，由于那心灵感应的能力，Charles所感受到的世界，是否就如这星空一般呢？数万人类与变种人的情感、思想，如星点一样，渺小却明亮地闪耀着，点亮他从不曾寂落的精神世界。“不过……”他身边的Charles突然发话了，“Erik，我希望你明白……”

“什么？”Erik问道。

“那些都算数的。你做的那些事。”

Erik不解，Charles径自解释下去：“你为变种人所做的一切，那些事实不会就此消失。也许受益者来不及对你说一声谢谢，但是其中的善意会传达下去。他们也会学着去做力所能及的事，去保护我们的同伴……我想，那孩子说得没错。”

Erik低头望向Charles，他的爱人冲他眨眨眼，语气灵动而轻柔。“你确实是一位英雄。是我的英雄，是我们的英雄。”

Erik一时语塞，最终轻松地笑了出来。他俯下身，低头亲吻他的爱人；又在轻吻结束后几乎贴面对他低语。“谢谢你Charles，谢谢你。”

Charles抽了抽鼻子，却没有回应，在夜晚昏暗的光线下也能依稀可见他双眼中盈起的少许眼泪。Erik在他的轮椅边单膝跪下，有些慌张地双手捧起他的脸。“别哭啊Charles，我会舍不得走的。”

Charles微笑着闭上眼，等那些太过易感的泪水一点点溶回他向来湿润的双眼中。“你，呃……  
他睁开眼平视着Erik，“你那边最近很忙吗？”

“是的。”Erik答道，“我争取来了一块领土。我可以带领那些不敢不愿融入人类社会的同胞，给他们一个栖身之所。我们正在建设呢，现在有很多事要做……”

“真好。”Charles发自内心地笑了，“我真替你高兴。”

“对吧？”Erik柔情地看着Charles，当他提及自己的事业，眼中也透出无可阻挡的光彩。他缓慢站起身，模仿着Charles的动作，优雅碰了碰自己的脑侧。“有事就叫我，我一定会来……立刻就会来。”

“我知道。”Charles抬起头回视Erik，温柔的视线在爱侣间流转，“祝你一切顺利。”

“你也一样。”Erik轻声道，“还有……我爱你。”

Charles低头笑了。“我也爱你。”

Erik操纵起自己的能力，逐渐浮起在夜空中，向着遥远的彼方去了。Charles坐在原处，看着他离去的方向，若无其事地撇撇嘴。他的超级英雄飞走了，去拯救世界了……不过自己这边也没有太差嘛。在世界的某两处，都有那么一群恐惧而迷茫的孩子，期待着他们的庇护和引导。而他们也会着实保护好他们的手足同胞，以他们各自坚信不疑的理念。

性别、种族、观念……他突然想道，这些各色各样的标签不该成为人们的枷锁。正如他和Erik分属不同的性别，秉持着不同的观点；但都坚定向着同样的终极目标前行。无论是怎样的人，都有权朝自己向往的方向努力，成为某个人、某些人、哪怕仅仅是自己的英雄。

真好。他转动轮椅原路返回，有些得意地想着：把这句写到教案里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 超级感谢大家的阅读！！！七夕快乐呀~ 如果亲能够返回lof给个热度&评论，或是回微博跟我说点什么，我就再开心不过啦~！再次感谢阅读❤！！


End file.
